Kuro Christmas Special
by MarsInsane
Summary: A little Christmas fic just for fun. Mostly all the Kuro characters are there. Boys love found everywhere. Happy Holidays!


A/N: SebbyCiel and I created this. If she remembered to do it then there will be a corresponding picture with this story. Probably of Will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II, or Calvin Klein nor do I make any profit from any of them.

xxx

Kuro Christmas Special

xxx

It was the morning of Christmas day. The residents of the Phantomhive manor, plus a few extra, were just stirring. Since it was winter, it had been snowing, so it indeed was a white Christmas. Not that many of the residents cared about that though.

There was one room, one of the largest sitting rooms on the first floor that had been set up for the holiday. If it weren't for the guests, there'd be no Christmas decorations whatsoever. Luckily, the Lord of the manor agreed to have only one room set up. His stipulation was if he found any other Christmas decorations outside the one room he'd order the servants to clean the room of all decorations and ban decorations for the rest of his life.

The first people to grace the dubbed Christmas room with their presence were the three Phantomhive servants. Finny was dressed in green footie pajamas, Meirin in red footie pajamas, and Bard in white with blue polka-dot boxers and a white wife-beater. Finny was the most awake followed by Meirin. They both dragged Bard with them to see if Santa brought any presents for them. Bard just grumbled but didn't want to disillusion Finny because he was sure Meirin didn't believe in Santa. He focused on the tree when he heard Finny cry out excitedly and Meirin gasp. The unlit cigarette perched on his lips almost fell out when he saw the presents under the tree.

Finny went to run towards the presents but Bard managed to stop him before he could, and probably stop the boy from breaking something, like the brick wall or the sturdy Christmas tree.

"We should wait for the young master." Meirin said before Bard could. It was only polite after all. They looked around at each other.

"Who's going to wake him?" Bard asked scratching his head. Finny was the one that woke them up but he said that Sebastian wasn't in his room when he went to wake the head butler up. They decided to let Tanaka sleep in a little longer, well actually they didn't have the heart to wake the older butler.

"Maybe we should just wait. You did wake us up pretty close to the young master's wake up time." Bard said. The other two servants nodded and sat on the sofa in the corner angled to face the tree. Finny kept fidgeting while Meirin was just spacing out. Bard got irritated and told Finny he could sit by the tree if he wanted. Finny cried happily and literally slid under the tree, luckily without knocking it over. Bard just slouched on the couch and almost fell asleep when the door opened. He quickly sat up straight, as did Meirin, while Finny peeked out from under the tree.

The next people to make their appearance were the three triplets of the Trancy manor, a.k.a. TonChinKan. Bard's cigarette really did fall out of his mouth when he saw what each of them were wearing. The triplets were wearing the same outfit just in varying colors. They each were wearing boxer briefs; two wearing red, one wearing green. The one in green was wearing striped red and white knee-high socks while the other two wore red and green knee-highs. To top it off they each wore an elf hat; two wearing green and the one wearing red. That was all each of them wore. As they entered the room they bowed to Bard and Meirin and then took a seat on the sofa in the opposite corner from them.

Bard blindly groped for his lost cigarette as he averted his eyes away from the triplets. He looked over at Meirin and saw that she was holding a bloody handkerchief up to her nose. He glanced at Finny and saw him poking one of the presents seemingly not caring about what the triplets were wearing, which Bard supposed the boy didn't.

Bard and Meirin sat there a little awkwardly listening to the ticking of the clock in the room. They knew it would be stupid to start up a conversation with the triplets as they had tried to do that the day before. All they got were nods, shakes of the head, or blank stares.

The doors suddenly burst open, making the Phantomhive servants jump. Since Finny was still under the tree when he jumped, the tree shook a little. The Trancy triplets just calmly gazed at the duo that walked in.

Soma walked in wearing what were basically purple lounge pants and no shirt making Meirin drool a little at the sight. It was hard to believe the Prince was only seventeen years old. Agni was, of course, wearing his head wrap and was also shirtless. But his beige pants only fell to under his knees. Meirin had to take her handkerchief out once again.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Prince Soma said happily as he looked around the room. "Where's Ciel?" He asked as Agni bowed to everyone. Soma's eyes fell on the presents and he cried in delight. He couldn't wait to find out what he got.

He had heard of Santa from Finny the night before and was amazed that one man could do such an incredible and thoughtful thing for the whole world. He was hoping to catch this man last night but Finny told him it was impossible. Finny said he tried it for years but the man must appear and disappear in the blink of an eye or have some sort of sleep spell or powder. Soma tried to catch Santa himself but found it to be true. He also somehow appeared back in his room. Maybe Santa thought he looked uncomfortable sleeping under the sofa and took him back to his room? What a nice man.

Even though he celebrated Ramadan, Finny told him that anyone could celebrate Christmas. Santa didn't discriminate. Judging from the presents gracing the bottom of the tree, that indeed was true. He walked over towards the tree and squatted down to look at the differently wrapped, yet similar in shape presents and nearly fell over when Finny's head popped out from under the tree.

"We're waiting for the young master to wake up so we can open presents." Finny said happily as he finally wriggled out from under the tree. The doors burst open again, again making the Phantomhive servants jump, along with Soma and Agni.

"Ciel~" Alois practically sang, loudly. He looked around the room for Ciel and scowled when he didn't see him. He ignored everyone, minus his servants, gaping at him. He was dressed in women's lingerie. He was wearing dark green panties that were slightly hidden under a see through also green teddy that reached the top of his thighs. Where breasts would be were lace ruffles of a dark red lace and in the middle was a dark red bow. The boy was also wearing thigh high fishnet stockings.

What Alois was wearing distracted everyone from Claude. His was relatively simple. Just tartan colored pajama pants. But Alois made him wear a green headband with red antlers with bells on them protruding from the band. He followed Alois as the boy stormed to a wing-backed chair that was placed in the middle of the room and stood stoically behind it.

It took some time for everyone, minus the triplets, to come out of their shock. Soma and Agni chalked up what Alois was wearing to the holiday. The Phantomhive servants, minus Finny who didn't care after a minute, avoided looking at the boy. It was a few minutes later when the next people arrived. Luckily the door had stayed open so no one slammed it opened.

"Sebas-chan~" Sang Grell and then pouted when he didn't see the man. He ignored the servants but he almost went to glomp the shirtless Agni until he saw Alois. He glared at the boy as the boy glared back at him. Grell was wearing the same outfit as Alois only his was red with black lace and bows and he was also wearing a garter belt to keep up his silk stockings. He was about to go over to the boy and attack him until he was stopped.

"Sempai! Look at all the presents!" Ron exclaimed happily as he ran over to see if he could find his. He was wearing red boxers, a white t-shirt, and socks. He slid a little on the floor and ended up sliding into Finny. Due to Finny's strength the boy didn't budge and just caught Ron. Ron righted his glasses and bowed at the blonde haired boy, laughing embarrassedly. Finny waved his hands around and laughed along with Ron.

Grell glanced at the presents then went back to glaring at Alois. He finally noticed the shirtless Claude and he felt himself start salivating. Ignoring Alois, who was still glaring at him, he went over to Claude and started chatting him up.

Claude raised an eyebrow at the red haired man talking at him. Admittedly, the man looked good in lingerie. His legs looked even better than most women's legs. He saw his master scowling at him, probably because he was checking out the red-haired man. Claude saw the boy open his mouth, probably to order him to somehow get rid of the man, but before anything could be said someone else entered the room.

"Oya~ So many people in the room but not our host." The raspy voice of Undertaker stated as he walked in wearing a grey smoking jacket, with a black ascot, and black wool slippers. All the man needed was a stovepipe to finish the look of a noble (or a certain someone surrounded by gorgeous women*) He walked over to the third sofa, as there were four in each corner of the large room, and lounged back on it. Before he could fully relax into the couch he suddenly had a red-haired lingerie clad man cuddling up against him. He let out his characteristic laugh and draped his arm over the other man's shoulders.

Alois was staring at Undertaker while Claude looked at the man in distaste. They've had to work with the man before and for some reason he fascinated the blonde boy. Alois glared at Grell as he walked over to them. Grell was frowning at him in distaste and then growled when Alois perched himself on Undertaker's Lap.

"Well good morning Lord Trancy." Undertaker said raising an unseen eyebrow at the boy. He didn't mind the boy too much but it was a little odd when one so young was hitting on him. What he did like about the boy was that he was paid with laughter and clothing. He accepted a few articles of clothing but declined the more revealing items. The blonde boy giggled and Undertaker mentally sighed, preparing himself for the flirting to begin. Although with the way Grell was acting he might end up in the middle of a catfight instead.

"Good morning Undertaker." Alois said coyly as he ran his finger in circles on the man's chest. Before Grell could attack Alois, Meirin screamed. Everyone looked at why she screamed. Lau had just walked in sans Ran-Mao and sans clothes. Apparently the Chinese man enjoyed sleeping in the buff and decided to grace everyone with his presence just like that.

Undertaker started to shake then he let out a loud guffaw, which almost knocked Alois off his lap if the blonde hadn't grabbed onto him, and just started cackling. Grell looked on in distaste, sniffed and turned to pry Alois off the laughing Undertaker. Agni and Soma, who had commandeered the fourth couch, just stared in shock. Claude simply raised an eyebrow, the triplets looked on in interest, Bard was sweat dropping while patting Meirin's back while she tried to hide her face between his back and the couch, and Finny and Ron just blushed and politely turned away.

Before Lau could enter the room more Ran-Mau appeared and put a blue silk Chinese robe with an embroidered dragon on the back on the man. She was wearing a similar robe but in red. Lau pouted at her but escorted her over to the same couch Undertaker was on.

"Good morning everyone." Lau said pleasantly as he sat down with Ran-Mao sitting on his lap.

"It was a good morning Lau. You just made it a wonderful one." Undertaker said giggling throughout the sentence. Lau smiled at the man.

"I could always make it a fantastic morning for you Undertaker-san." Lau said unashamedly. Undertaker giggled some more while Alois and Grell glared at the black haired man. Grell noticed that Alois' grip had loosened so he managed to throw Alois off. Before Alois could get back on Grell crawled into Undertaker's lap. Alois stood up angrily and instead of storming off back to his chair he grabbed Grell's hair and pulled hard.

"I was there first tramp!" Alois yelled. Grell growled and grabbed Alois' wrist, twisting it and making him let go of his hair.

"I saw him first you little bitch!" Grell yelled back. Lau raised an eyebrow at Undertaker who just gave him a small frown. Alois went to claw Grell's face but Grell caught his hand and stood up to tower over the boy. "How dare you try to attack my face!"

"Grell Sutcliffe, what do you think you are doing?" The voice of William asked from the open door. Everyone looked over to see William standing there in Calvin Klein briefs with tousled bed hair. Alois checked the man out while his servants stared indifferently, Soma and Agni weren't sure what to think of the man's attire, Meirin hid her face once more between Bard and the couch but not before covering her nose with a new handkerchief, Bard just let the maid be and wished he had another cigarette in his mouth, Finny tilted his head in confusion as Ron's mouth dropped open, Ran-Mau stared impassively as Lau looked curiously without opening his eyes, and Undertaker just raised an eyebrow. Grell though, had a massive nosebleed. It was so massive it propelled him backwards onto the floor in front of Undertaker.

Will sighed and walked, although it looked more like he was modeling, towards Grell and Undertaker. Ignoring Alois he bowed deeply towards Undertaker. "I am deeply sorry for this _thing_ causing you trouble." William said. After a few seconds he stood up straight and looked at Undertaker. When he saw that Undertaker was looking directly at him he blushed slightly and looked off to the side. He coughed and kicked Grell in the side. He shouldn't have because the man suddenly sprung up and glomped him, bloody nose and all.

"William! I always knew you were hot! You should wear stuff like this around the office more." Grell suggested lewdly while batting his eyelashes at the man flirtatiously. The bloody nose ruined the effect. Actually, in Will's eyes, Grell in general ruined the effect. Will's eyebrow twitched as he shoved Grell away from him. Before he could say anything more they heard a cough from the open doorway. Bard and Meirin stood up from the couch. All the Phantomhive servants bowed.

"Good morning young master!" They all said. Alois clapped happily at seeing Ciel but he stopped and stared at what the boy and his butler were wearing. Sebastian was wearing dark blue silk pajama bottoms without a shirt. His shirtlessness caused Grell to have another massive nosebleed and fall on the ground once more. Sebastian shirtless was fine but it was what Ciel was wearing that made Alois scowl. Ciel was wearing the matching dark blue button up silk shirt that went with the pants Sebastian was wearing. The shirt was obviously made for Sebastian, not Ciel, as the shirt reached mid-thigh on Ciel and threatened to bare one of the boy's shoulders.

"Usually the host is the first to arrive and greet guests." Undertaker stated letting out a little chuckle. Lau nodded along with what the grey haired man said. Ciel looked at them a little annoyed.

"Forgive me for being late. I wanted to dress properly but Sebastian insisted I wear what I slept in." Ciel said while glaring at his butler. He was suddenly glomped by Soma and dragged over to the tree.

"Ciel! Look at all the presents!" Soma cried happily as he held onto his friend. He didn't seem to care about Ciel's attire. They didn't hear Alois growl lowly or see the slight glare thrown at the Prince from Claude. Soma almost fell over when Ciel was almost yanked away from him. He looked over the boy's head and saw Alois holding onto Ciel's arm.

Ciel looked surprised to see the presents and looked over at Sebastian to see if he knew what they were. He grunted as his arm was pulled on. Luckily Soma's arm was around his shoulders otherwise he would've been choked. He glared at the twinkling blue eyes that were right in front of his face. He was about to say something biting when Alois stepped back and Ciel could see what the boy was wearing. His jaw dropped but he quickly caught it.

"Do you like it Ciel? I got it just for you." Alois chirped and then snuggled against him. Ciel's eye twitched and he glared as he heard the laughter from the one couch.

Sebastian closed the doors that were left open and checked to see if there was sufficient light in the room. He then walked towards his young master, throwing a small grin at Claude as he smoothed out a nonexistent wrinkle on his pajama pants. He dodged the oncoming glomp from Grell, ignoring what the red head was wearing, and then pried Alois off of Ciel.

"It seems Santa really did come last night, young master. If everyone would take a seat then I shall pass out the presents." Sebastian said as he escorted Ciel to the other wing-backed chair and shoved Alois back into the chair he had occupied before.

"Sebastian! Shouldn't we wait for Tanaka-san?" Meirin asked. Sebastian pointed next to the tree where chibi Tanaka was drinking tea dressed in a Santa suit. He let out a 'ho ho ho.' The Phantomhive servants stared at him in disbelief trying to recall when the man could've come in the room. There was only one door in and out after all.

Sebastian quickly gathered the presents and distributed them, one present per person. He was a bit leery of opening them though because he had no idea where they came from and from whom. He gave the last present out and stood by his master. If it was something bad he wanted to be close to protect the boy. He glanced around the room to gauge everyone's expressions to see if one of them had brought the presents.

Bard was shaking his present, Meirin had hers resting on her lap, Soma was holding his up as if he could see through the wrapping paper, Agni held his with both hands, Will looked like he wanted to throw his present at Sebastian or Grell, Finny was bouncing while looking around the room to see if anyone else had opened theirs, Ron was grinning at Finny, Lau was staring at his present curiously, Undertaker was poking and sniffing at his, Grell was cuddling his present while glaring at Alois who was leering at Ciel and ignoring his present, Claude held his present to his side, and Sebastian held his present in one hand.

"I suppose we can open them all at the same time." Ciel stated in a bored manner even though he was internally eager to see what he got. When Ciel tore a little of his wrapping paper it turned into a small frenzy with the sound of ripping paper filling the air. He carelessly dropped the wrapping paper on the floor once he got it off and stared at the hardcover book in his hands with a frown. It was all black except for a relief of a black feather on the front. He opened the book curiously and flipped through the pages until he reached one that wasn't blank. He just stared at it with a raised eyebrow, glanced at his butler, and then looked back at the book. He flipped to the pages more in the middle and when he registered what he saw he promptly slammed the book shut with a blush blossoming on his face.

Ciel looked around and saw the same book he had lying next to Grell, who was in a puddle of his own blood, William, Agni, Ran-Mao, and Meirin. Ran-Mao just looked at her book blankly, Meirin had her handkerchief held up to her nose while she held the book to her chest, Agni stared at the book he was holding in disbelief, and William had the most disgusted look on his face but he didn't toss the book away.

Sebastian saw that nothing happened when the boy opened his present so he proceeded in opening his own. He got a book but his was a dark blue hardcover with the relief of a butterfly on the cover. He flipped through the first few pages and raised an eyebrow in interest. He glanced at his master then back to the book. He skimmed through most of the book and decided to skip to the back. He liked this book. He tried hard to keep the perverted grin off his face but how could he when he was looking at this.

Sebastian wasn't the only one to receive the blue book. The majority of the people in the room received that book. Lau was studying the pages intently, Undertaker was giggling a little but more on the perverted side, Bard was looking at his book as if it was a bomb about to go off, Finny looked at his in confusion, Ron was red in the face, Soma was blushing but looking through the book, the triplets were looking at each other in confusion, Claude was being good at not showing a reaction but he wanted to fangirl, and Alois was practically drooling.

What were in those books you ask? Inside was artwork of Ciel, the blue book, and Sebastian, the black book, in different forms of undress and poses. Towards the back of the book were the more mature images. Everyone basically got fan art books of either Ciel or Sebastian for Christmas.

Ciel coughed to get everyone's attention. "Now that we got that out of the way, let us get dressed and have breakfast." Ciel looked at Sebastian and gave him a weirded out look when Sebastian gave him basically a rape face. It only lasted a few seconds but it still freaked Ciel out.

"Breakfast will be served in an hour." Sebastian stated as he strode over to open the doors. He bowed at his young master as he walked passed him and then promptly followed him, basically ignoring his butler duties. Sebastian didn't care if anyone else left the room though because he was focusing more on what he was going to do to his master when they got to the master's room. Perhaps he could coax his master into some of the outfits and more interesting poses he had briefly seen.

Sebastian's perverted thoughts let up enough to notice as they passed real Tanaka on the way towards the stairs. They both looked at the elder man in confusion. Real Tanaka was in his butler attire. But wasn't he just in the room with them wearing a Santa suit? At that moment they heard the jingling of sleigh bells starting to get further away and someone going Ho Ho Ho jovially.

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a wide eye while Sebastian's brow furrowed. Ciel jumped when he heard a pop and they both watched as Real Tanaka deflated to chibi Tanaka. Ciel took a steadying breath and then resumed his journey towards his room after nodding at Tanaka in greeting. With all the guests he had - a few invited, most uninvited – he knew it would be an eventful Christmas but having something unusual like that happen rattled him a bit. Evil demons, stupid deathgods, and deranged angels he could handle. Nice happy spirits of a well-known holiday he could not.

Sebastian stared ahead thoughtfully. He knew Santa still existed but he didn't believe the man would still come out and do his duty after all these years. He glanced at his young master and saw the slightly disturbed look on the boy's face, which amused him greatly. With any other child, finding out there really was a Santa would make them delighted. But his young master was like no other child. In fact it seemed as if the thought of the jolly man scared the boy. Such an interesting reaction.

Sebastian stared at his master as they approached the bedroom door and unknowingly licked his lips. He opened his master's door, slipped inside after the boy, and then locked the door behind him. As his master headed towards the bed to stand beside it, Sebastian quickly flipped through the book until he found a highly appealing picture of Ciel spread out and wanton. He could definitely get the boy to do that. Tomorrow he'll have to fashion a headband that looks like cat ears so he can make the boy pose like the picture on the next page though. He heard an impatient cough and looked up at his master. He gave a most perverted grin and stalked over to the boy.

It was indeed a happy Christmas (for most anyway.)

xxx

*This is in reference to Hugh Hefner, the man that created Playboy and the Playboy Mansion.

XXX

I wish everyone a safe and happy holiday and hope you're not buried under too much homework/projects/assignments. Hopefully this has given you a little joy this season.


End file.
